


Perfect Sunday

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Sundays were quickly starting to become his favorite day, especially since he started taking less and less hours at the station and was able to be home more.Sundays meant Derek and Stiles coming over to visit and to eat. Sundays meant grilling, beer, and football games. Sundays meant relaxation and family.





	Perfect Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> This was written for Dee, for the prompt "Hey! If it hasn’t been requested already and you feel inspired to write something for it, could I ask for ‘distracted hand games’ which is no. 3 on the Lil Touches list, please. Thank you.". I hope you enjoy it!

John reclined his chair back and settled in to watch the game. Sundays were quickly starting to become his favorite day, especially since he started taking less and less hours at the station and was able to be home more.

Sundays meant Derek and Stiles coming over to visit and to eat. Sundays meant grilling, beer, and football games. Sundays meant relaxation and family.

John watched as Stiles came out of the kitchen balancing a tray of cheese and crackers in one hand, a pitcher of lemonade in his other hand, and a thick book tucked up under his arm. As Stiles came around to the couch, Derek took the tray from him and placed it on the coffee table. Stiles placed the pitcher beside the tray, then threw himself down on the couch with a huff. Derek rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched and John grinned.

Derek offered John some lemonade, then he sat back in the couch and John watched as Stiles immediately snuggled up to Derek’s side and propped open the book and placed it in his lap. At first, John felt bad that Stiles brought stuff to work on while they watched the game, since, according to Stiles, football was boring after running with wolves. But, Stiles insisted he did his best research for his books while the game was on and he was on the couch surrounded by the people he loved.

Derek took a sip of his own lemonade and made a sound of disgust as he watched the game, so, John quickly turned his attention back to the television. It wasn’t long before he and Derek were scoffing at bad calls and cheering touchdowns.

About an hour in, Stiles started fidgeting. At first, John ignored it, he was used to Stiles always moving around, knew that Stiles sometimes thought better when he was moving. But then Derek let out a little yelp and John looked over to see him holding his glass of lemonade high up in the air and looking down at a wet spot on the front of his shirt. 

“Sorry,” Stiles said. He reached for some napkins and started blotting the spot on Derek’s shirt, but Derek just shook his head and placed his glass on the coffee table, then pulled Stiles close.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll wash,” Derek said. He gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips, then turned back to the game and Stiles went back to his book. But he started shaking one leg, then the other. Eventually, John saw Derek place his hand down on Stiles’ leg. At first, it looked as if he was trying to stop Stiles from moving, something John knew wouldn’t work. But to his surprise, he watched as Stiles’ leg  _ did  _ stop moving, and Stiles placed his hand on top of Derek’s. 

Stiles flipped the page in his book with his other hand, and Derek pulled his hand out from under Stiles’ and placed it on top of Stiles' hand. A few seconds later, Stiles pulled his hand out and placed it on top of Derek’s. 

John’s heart filled when he realized a few minutes later that Derek was giving Stiles a way to control his fidgeting while also allowing him to move and help his concentration. Derek turned to look at John, and John realized Derek could probably smell how happy he felt at the moment, but honestly, he didn’t care. John just glanced down at their hands, which were still doing their odd little shuffle, then he smiled at Derek and turned back to the game. From the corner of his eye, he saw Derek give a soft smile, and John just knew that if he looked closer, Derek’s ears would probably be pink.

For the remainder of the game, Derek and Stiles shifted their hands against each other while Derek watched the game and Stiles worked on his research. It was all so natural, and neither one of them seemed to realize they were doing it after a while, so, John was positive this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Chances are it wouldn’t be the last, either.

Finally, when the game ended and Derek and John spent a few minutes grumbling about their team’s loss, Stiles slammed his book shut and declared that it was officially grub time.

Yeah, Sundays were shaping up to be a pretty damn good day.


End file.
